Kalia Parsala
| occupation = Head Nurse | title = | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Kalia Parsala is a black-skinned deltan lieutenant, who works as head nurse on the USS al-Qazwini. Origins Kalia Parsala was born on Delta Triciatu IV from a wealthy family of artists, diplomats, scientists. She has an extended family, which participated in her raising. In her youth she went to a field trip with one of her unkles, a doctor, they worked together in a scientific expedition in the sub-space pocket-universum in the Delta Triangle, which is near to Delta Triciatu IV. :She is a kind of revolutionary in her home society, she was raised in the usual hedonistic ways of her people, but she got the feeling of alienation from pure sexual interaction (which is a dominant part of everyday interaction in her homeworld under the two moons of Delta IV). She feels that the selfish hedonistic ways of her people are similar to raping, and she defined herself as an asexual being, thus socked her family and friends with her celibacy on home ground, which led to her voluntarily exile from the homeworld. But the outside world reacts even more poorly to her asexuality, as the deltan society, which led to all kind of painful confrontation with other Starfleet personnel. :Kalia feels herself as a patriot nonetheless, interacts with other deltans, and now she has the same goal, as them: she wants to find a cure against the weapon of the Dominion, which pollutes the waters of Delta. (Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini) Starfleet carreer In 2375, Kalia Parsala was head nurse of the with rank lieutenant. Relationships Because of her empathic and hormonal abilities she could best tune in to the needs of Doctor Yggdrasil. Their working relationship together is a complicated matter: the Doctor normally cannot move outside the sickbay with its hole mass (only parts of its body - like the translator-frost, or the surgical ants, or some symbiotic branches, tentacles and vines, etc.), so it needs a humanoid agent as a main representative outside in the decks of the ship and in the away-teams. This means, Kalias work outside of sickbay is more, than the usual work of nurses. To balance this, she has fewer work in the domain ruled by Yggdrasil, because most of the dirty work is done by the ecosystem of Yggdrasil's body, so Kalia is only needed to show psychological compassion toward patients. :Kalia as a private person is a more complicated being. The outside world reacts even more poorly to her asexuality, as the deltan society, which led to all kind of painful confrontation with other crew-members, except the nun Neringa Zvikaite, who has similar worldview, as Kalia (only Neringa's asceticism is based on religious piousness and forced self-neglection, not on distaste), so they feel as a kind of kindred spirits.